


In Need Of An Heir

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

Five years had passed since Team RWBY graduated from Beacon Academy together. Over the years, Weiss had earned her company back from her father, ending his reign and starting the company under a new reputation. Ruby and Yang work as traveling hunters together, sticking by each other’s side, but always returning to their home in Patch in between jobs. Nothing like home, right? Blake, on the other hand, had taken over her father’s place as ruler/head faunus of Menagerie, helping out her parents and ridding the island of the White Fang for good.   
  
The new leader of SDC, Weiss Schnee, tapped her perfectly trimmed nails on the desk in her office. “With Winter now having a child with Qrow, I need a child of my own. My company needs an heir after all.” She started wracking her brain over the possibilities of who would be a suitable mother for her child. “Maybe…. I’m gonna call Blake and the girls. Maybe they’d be able to give me some advice on this. Or dust, even one of them could be the mother to my child.”   
  
With a sigh, she dialed her old friends and team on her scroll, connecting it to her office system to bring up a hologram of the girls as they talked. Ruby was the first to answer. “Weiss!!” Her still-excited voice rang through like an alarm to the Schnee woman as her smiling face popped up for the hologram. “Where have you been?! It’s been forever since we’ve heard from you!”   
  
She heard Yang’s voice in the distance on Ruby’s end. “It’s Weiss calling?! Thought it was another call about a free dust supply!” Yang’s face came up on the hologram in her office. “Hey, Weiss! What’s going on? You don’t usually call from your office if you ever wanna talk.”   
  
Blake answered her end of the call before Weiss could even answer the blonde. “Hey! Did I miss anything?”   
  
“No, not yet. I’ve just….I’ve got an important question for you three. And...I wouldn’t ask this under any normal circumstance.” Weiss sighed, honestly a bit nervous as she tapped her finger on her desk again.   
  
“Oh, you’ve still got that nervous tapping thing going on.~” Blake teased, stretching in her room, but listening anyway. “Just ask us, Weiss. After everything the four of us have been through, you can ask us anything.”   
  
Weiss listened to both sisters agree with their faunus friend. “Well, as you girls know, I’m the head of the Schnee Dust Company. Well, like my bigot of a father before me, I need an heir… One that I will cherish and treasure, and raise into the perfect leader for the company. But, unlike my father, I don’t want to be in a loveless marriage or get some random woman pregnant. So, I’m wondering if… If you three would be willing to give me some advice.”   
  
“Well, you can have kids with us!” Ruby offered first, clapping her hands together and smiling. “I’ve always wanted to have your baby since we graduated from Beacon anyway!”   
  
“Wait, what?” The silver-haired woman sat up at her desk. “Well, I’d still have to marry you, Ruby…”   
  
“Then pick me!” Yang shouted, nearly dropping her scroll. “I’ve wanted to marry you since school! I never wanted children, but I know you and I would have amazing children together. Your smarts and my brawn? They’d be perfect!”   
  
“Excuse you! I think it’d be a good business point for the head of the SDC to marry and have children with a faunus. And….even if it wouldn’t, I certainly wouldn’t wanna say no to marrying you, Weiss.” Blake interrupted, trying her best not to sound a bit embarrassed by her confession.   
  
“Wait….Do you ALL want to marry me…?” The company head asked, trying to process everything she had just heard. “Why did none of you said anything while we were at Beacon? I would’ve dated all three of you!” She sighed heavily, starting to tap her finger again. “I’d feel wrong doing something that could hurt any of you, so….let’s play it by ear. I’ll go on a date or two with each of you and go from there. How’s that sound?”   
  
“Me first!” Yang cheered, smiling to herself. “I want the first date to prove that I am the perfect one for you, Weiss.”   
  
“Oh, come on, Yang!” Blake tried to argue before sighing and shaking her head. “Fine, it’ll take me awhile before I can fly over and visit anyway. Mom and Dad are having some ceremony I gotta be around for. So, I guess I’ll go last.”   
  
“That means I get second!” Ruby giggled, hanging up her end of the call on accident.   
  
“Alright. Let’s see how this goes, girls. Yang, meet me in a week at my office and I’ll take you out to dinner and a movie.” She smiled and stopped her tapping. “Thanks, you three, even if Ruby hung up already. This means a lot.” She hung up her end of the call and let out a soft breath, smiling to herself. “Dolts.”   
  
**One Week Later** ****  
  


Weiss sat in her office, filling out the last of her paperwork for the day as there was a knock on her door. “Come in!” She called out, setting her papers aside. When the door opened, she watched Yang Xiao Long walk into the room, a tight dark yellow dress that accentuated her curves, and showed off her cleavage like there was no other purpose to the outfit. “Whew…. Dust, Yang, I didn’t know you had such nice tastes. Or even liked dresses!”   
  
“Well, I’m meeting with the head of the Schnee Dust Company for a lovely dinner and a movie. I had to look the best I could! So, I asked Coco for help picking out just what would work.” The blonde made her way to Weiss’s desk, planting her plump rear on the corner before looking down over her date’s figure, seeing a slight bulge under the Schnee’s skirt. “Though, I might want to skip the movie and dinner and go straight to dessert.~”   
  
“Oh, come on, Yang. Are you that much of a horndog?~” Weiss couldn’t help but blush as she felt Yang’s eyes studying every inch of her body that she could see. “Just let me finish this paperwork and I’ll take you to the movie. You can learn some patience if you truly want to be my wife.~” Lowering her gaze away from the gorgeous figure on the edge of her desk, she somehow managed to focus back on her work and get back to reading and signing. Out of her peripherals, she noticed Yang move around the desk, dragging her nails along it and making her way to the other side. “Sorry for making you wait, most of this just needs to be signed before tomorrow.”   
  
“It’s fine, Weiss! I can always get a snack before we go eat.~” Yang flashed a warm, beautiful smile as she sat herself to Weiss’s left, keeping her eyes on her date’s bulge.   
  
_ Just what is she planning?  _ Weiss thought to herself, gluing her eyes back to her work and feeling Yang’s foot against her own. “Yang, come on. I hate making you wait but just a few more minutes.”   
  
“You know what, Weiss? I have a better idea.” The blonde adjusted her dress so she was able to slip under her friend’s desk and licked her lips. With a smile, she fished Weiss’s cock from under her skirt and didn’t hesitate to place a kiss on the tip, earning a sharp gasp from the SDC owner. When she swirled her tongue around the tip, she heard the soft whine leaving Weiss’s lips and her smile only grew as Weiss placed a hand on the top of Yang’s head.  _ She’s loving this! Looks like I’ll be getting my creamy dessert a little early!~  _ Giggling to herself, she wrapped her lips around the head of Weiss’s cock and continued to swirl her tongue.   
  
The blonde earned another squeak out of the silver haired vixen, who quickly pulled her further down her cock, inch by inch, precum already leaking out onto her tongue.  _ Jeez, Weiss, I didn’t think you’d love my mouth this much!~  _ Once she was about halfway down the member, Yang started to bob her head, dragging her tongue along the underside of the shaft. She could hear Weiss’s scroll start buzzing on the stop of the desk and feel Weiss try and pulled her head off her member. With a light chuckle, Yang obeyed and tantalizingly slowly pulled Weiss’s cock from her mouth and listened to Weiss answer her scroll.   
  
“Ruby? Yeah, Yang’s here. I’m just finishing up some paperwork before we leave for our date.” Once again, she started tapping her fingers, nervous about Ruby finding out what Yang was doing. “What? When can we- Ruby, be patient, dolt. I just finished my paperwork. I’ll call you after tomorrow.” She hung up and sighed, putting her scroll down. “This is like a lust filled nightmare mixed into a dream.”   
  
“Really? How’s that?” Yang asked as she jumped out from under the desk, dress lifted above her hips and panties down to her ankles. “You just wanna fuck us all, don’t you?~” She teased, placing a kiss on the huntress’s lips, smiling as the pair connected. During the kiss, she placed her bare slit against Weiss’s shaft and started grinding her hips as a disturbingly slow speed to tease her lover.   
  
Breaking the kiss, Weiss smiled up to her blonde companion, running a hand through her hair again without thinking.  _ Maybe deep down I do just wanna fuck them all. I’ve always wanted to, but to be offered them bearing my children?  _ “This is just unreal.~” She reached her free hand down her stomach and wrapped her fingers around the base of her cock. With a smile, she thumped her cock against Yang’s wet slit a few times and earning a sultry moan from the waiting blonde. “Sounds like someone wants more.” With a smile, she slipped Yang’s dress under her breasts, exposing that she wasn’t wearing a bra today. “Still going braless as always.~”   
  
“No reason to hide something so perfect, right?~ Don’t make me beg, Weissy. Fill me and give me all you got.~” Yang teased, lowering herself onto the thick piece of meat she hoped would grant her with a child. Feeling it stretch and mold her with every inch she sank was heavenly and only got better until she bottomed out. When she hit the bottom, a throaty moan left her lips, only to be followed by more as Weiss bucked her hips into Yang with a slow and methodical rhythm while her lips wrapped around the blonde’s breasts. “Oh, Weiss!” She moaned, starting to bounce herself on her friend’s lap, already feeling her orgasm starting to build from having herself filled with cock.   
  
The Schnee head adjusted her pace to mimic Yang’s bottoming herself out with every push, and nearly leaving her empty with every pull. With how tightly the blonde’s cunt wrapped around her shaft, Weiss knew it was a miracle she hadn’t cum right away, but definitely enjoyed the fact that she hadn’t. Weiss spent the majority of her time and effort though, focusing on the soft mounds of flesh that hung in her face. Suckling on the nipples like a toddler before biting and pulling on them and simply coating them in gentle kisses every few seconds. After a few moments, she even lowered her hands to Yang’s ass, giving them a firm squeeze and only adding to the pleasure coursing through their bodies together as Yang’s core squeezed her shaft even harder when her ass was played with.

 

The two easily lost track of time as they became moaning messes for each other, their bodies moving in rapid tandem as the only sounds to fill the room were their moans and screams of pleasure for each other. “Dust, Yang. I never dreamed you’d feel so good!~” Weiss moaned out, finally speaking after releasing one of the brawler’s breasts from her mouth.   
  
“You’re telling me! The amount of times I’ve dreamt of this dick filling me like this! It’s insane!~” Yang started bouncing herself even faster, knowing her orgasm was nearing its peak and wanting to enjoy each and every moment of this night that she could possibly do. “I know I skipped right to dessert, but I’d love to still get dinner once I get this cream filling.~”   
  
“You got it, babe.” Weiss answered, stopping as she realized what just left her mouth. She could hear Yang giggle at the comment before she decided to flip her over and onto her desk so her legs were hanging off and her breasts were pressed against the opposite corner. “Let’s just make sure you get every drop you can!” She wrapped her hands in her partner’s blonde locks and pulled hard as she bucked her hips a few more times, sending rope after thick, fertile rope of cum directly into Yang’s womb.   
  
Each rope of cum hit the back of her womb with the force of a punch to the gut, causing the brawler to scream in pleasure and climax as more and more warmth filled her body by the second. Giggling to herself as she was filled to and having even more cum drip out of herself onto the floor, Yang looked back at Weiss the best she could. “You really wanted to get my pregnant, didn’t you, babe?~” Wiggling her ass a bit to tease and squeeze the last bit of cum out of Weiss, she did her best to stand up and slowly pull the shaft that filled her out of her tight cunt, quickly pulling up her panties to avoid losing any cum.   
  


“Just….Shut it, you dolt. You felt amazing and I didn’t wanna stop.” Weiss said, blushing a dark red and looking away from Yang.   
  
“Well, then after we get back from dinner and the movie, we can have round two.~” The blonde said, turning around and giving her lover a deep kiss. “But seriously though, can we get our dinner now?”   
  
The SDC owner sighed, her arousal quickly fading as she remembered how un-womanly her old teammate was. “Yes, we can go eat, Yang.” Her smile soon returned though at the thought of going out and spending time with one of her best friends. Keeping her smile, she lead Yang out of the room and towards the exit.   
  
**One Week Later** ****  
****  
The intercom in Weiss’s office buzzed and a familiar voice came over the intercom. “Miss Schnee, Ruby Rose is here to see you. Says you two have a...date to go on? Should I send her in?”   
  
Putting her hand on the button to answer her secretary, Weiss sighed at the disbelief she’d have a date. “Yes, send her in. She’s here for a date just like Yang was last week…. And is it so unbelievable that I can go on a date with someone?!”   
  
“No, ma’am! Not at all, just….more than one member of your old team, and both of them sisters? It’s just odd. Letting her in now.”   
  
The door to her office opened and Weiss looked into it, expecting to see Ruby, but only seeing a flurry of rose petals form in the doorway before a pair of arms wrapped around her neck from behind with no warning. “Dammit, Ruby! If I didn’t know it was you, I would’ve just kicked you out the window!” She smiled and placed her hands on Ruby’s arms, turning to face her and suddenly feeling a pair of lips meet her own.   
  
A happy noise escaped the other girl as she broke the kiss. “Well, you knew it was me, so I wasn’t worried!~” Ruby cheered happily and kissed Weiss’s cheek. “So, what are we gonna do for our date? Yang says you took her to a movie and then dinner after you finished up your paperwork.”   
  
“Yes, I did take her to dinner, but we chose to skip the movie since the theater was packed when we arrived. But for us…. I think we can just enjoy watching a movie in my chambers together. How does that sound?” She turned around and faced her old leader with a smile.   
  
Smiling in return to the offer, the crimsonnette nodded and placed a kiss on her crush’s cheek. “I’d love that!” She removed her arms from around Weiss’s neck and walked to the other side of the desk. “So, what do you say we go ahead and get started?”


	2. Chapter 2

**In Weiss’s Bedroom**

 

“Ruby… Yes, I know I had sex with Yang while she was here. No, I do not regret it. That’s the whole point of these dates!” Weiss sat on the edge of her bed, looking to the doorframe to see her loving date, Ruby Rose, standing in a red, see-through nightgown with white underwear underneath.   
  
“I know, but you know I’ve always wanted to be your first! Even five years ago since we graduated from Beacon!” The grown crimsonette pouted and jokingly stomped her foot on the floor. “So why can’t I be your first?”   
  
“I didn’t pick the order. You three did.” The Schnee stood from her bed and made her way to the doorframe, placing a loving kiss on Ruby’s lips. “I’m not mad about you not being first, but if...If we had tried things differently, tried to be in a relationship as soon as we graduated….Maybe you’d already have my child, Ruby. I loved you, I DO love you. And I can’t be rough with you like I can with Yang. So….give me a kiss, and let’s get to bed.~”   
  
Ruby’s cheeks quickly grew a shade to match her namesake as she listened to Weiss’s confession. “I… Okay!~” She wrapped her arms around her crush’s neck and planted a loving kiss on her neck, following her towards the bed. She smiled as she felt herself be lifted off the ground and tossed on the bed on her back.   
  
Weiss leaned over her lover for the night, curling her fingers into Ruby’s panties and slowly pulling them off, kissing down the scythe user’s legs as she did so before tossing them across the room and kissing back up her legs. Taking an extra second to graze her tongue along her slit, Weiss kissed up Ruby’s body, slipping the white bra over Ruby’s perky C cup breasts as she did so, and wrapped her lip around the girl’s nipples. Gently suckling and swirling her tongue around them, the Schnee kept her eyes on her lover’s in an added attempt at being seductive before removing her mouth and planting a kiss on her lips. “I don’t want to be rough with you, Ruby. So let’s just take this slow and be gentle, okay?~”   
  
The crimsonette woman nodded and kissed the silver-haired woman with enough happiness and passion to show just how much she’s missed her and wanted this over the years. “Okay, Weiss. But…” She leaned over and reached down, fishing out Weiss’s cock from her panties with a smile. “We’ll need to get this out before we can do anything.~”   
  
The two smiled and giggled to each other, sharing a kiss before the SDC owner took the moment to line her cock up with her friend’s quivering, needy cunt. “You ready Ruby?~” Weiss asked, the two now in the missionary position with Weiss on top.   
  
With a smile, Ruby wrapped her legs around her lover’s waist and pulled her in, forcing Weis to penetrate her. Moaning in the Schnee’s ear, she nodded and gently nibbled on her ear lobe. “I’ve been ready for years, Weiss. Don’t keep me waiting any longer.~”  _ Please! I’ve been waiting long enough! I can’t wait anymore! _   
  
Weiss groaned in pleasure as she felt her favorite huntress’s cunt clench and tighten around her immediately, almost as if it was trying to milk her for her cum out of the gate. “Fuck!”  _ Dust, is she trying to get all my cum from me minute one?  _ She began slowly rolling her hips, stretching out the cunt that wrapped around her shaft. “You’re so tight, Ruby! Have you EVER had sex before?”   
  
The team leader shook her head, pouting a bit. “No… You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted to be with. I want to marry you, Weiss.” Her legs squeezed Weiss’s hips even tighter before trying to move her back and forth. “Is...Is that bad…?” Neither girl had noticed since Ruby was so quiet about it, but there was a bit of blood trickling from her core.   
  
The woman on top didn’t hesitate to smile and plant a loving kiss on her partner’s lips, her silver hair drifting to the side of her head and blocking vision of the two. “You saved yourself….just for me..to have my children… Ruby, you’re such a lovable dork. I’ll have something to ask you in the morning, okay?~” She could hear the happy noise leaving Ruby as she nodded quickly, squeezing Weiss’s neck as tightly as she could without choking her.   
  
The two shared passionate kisses as their warmth radiated between them, breasts grinding against each other with every pump as Ruby’s tight snatch clung greedily to her lover’s shaft, eagerly milking every inch. The bed under them began creaking from strain we Weiss’s hips moved faster and just a bit rougher with every passing second. She could never bring herself to harm her cute rose, but every powerful woman likes to put a bit of strength in what she does. And with the added bonus of Ruby’s whines of pleasure growing louder and stronger with every thrust made the experience even better.   
  
The young leader quickly wrapped her legs around her lover’s waist when Weiss started hitting her sweet spot with each thrust. “Oh god! Right there, Weiss! Right there!~” Her lustful scream echoed through the room and mixed into the sound of their hips slapping together with ever movement Weiss made. The crimsonette wrapped her arms tightly around the Schnee’s neck and planted kiss after sloppy kiss on her lips in an attempt to try and desperately hush her moans.  _ It feels so good! Having Weiss inside me like this makes me glad I waited for her.~ _   
  
The white-haired beauty couldn’t help but giggle to the kisses and her friend’s attempt to hush herself. After breaking the kiss, Weiss looked into Ruby’s eyes with a smile and bit her lip, feeling her orgasm nearing with each passing moment.  _ I can’t believe she saved herself just for me, even though I may have found someone else. I’m definitely putting a ring on her finger.  _ Slowing her hips a bit and biting down hard on Ruby’s neck, the Schnee moaned into the flesh between her teeth as she came, releasing rope after rope of cum deep into her future fiance’s womb.   
  
The warmth flooding her system was enough to send the young crimsonette over the edge as well. Screaming in a mixture of pleasure and the pain of her first time, Ruby could feel her inner walls clench even tighter around Weiss’s shaft in a greedy attempt to keep every drop of her love’s seed inside of her. Throwing her head back into the pillow, she felt her lover share the same thought, moving her head to rest on Ruby’s shoulder. “So!~” The scythe-wielder started, smiling down to the fencer. “You had something you wanted to ask me?”   
  
“I said I’d ask in the morning, dolt.~” Weiss placed a gentle kiss on Ruby’s cheek and slowly pulled her softening member out of the younger woman. “Until then, I have one thing I need to do before we go to bed.” She made her way into the bathroom as Ruby whined quietly to herself. Once in the bathroom, she closed and locked the door, pulling up different engagement rings online.  _ I only have a few minutes to pick the perfect ring. Luckily, I had them install this computer in here in case I got sick and needed work done.  _ After about three minutes, Weiss settled on an open heart diamond ring and paid for overnight shipping to her office. She sent her secretary a quick text from her computer as well. ‘When you get to the office in the morning, there should be a package for me. It’s an engagement ring. Open it, and put the ring on my desk. Thanks!~’   
  
With that, she headed back to bed only to see her love already passed out with a smile on her soft lips. “Awe. Well, aren’t you just a cute one, Ruby?~” The woman crawled into her bed and wrapped her arms around the sleeping cutie in her bed. She placed another kiss on her cheek before drifting off to sleep.   
  
**The Next Morning In Weiss’s Office**

 

“But, Weiss!” Ruby pouted, following her into her office. “You told me you’d have something to ask me this morning! What is it?! I wanna know!” She watched her lover walk around her desk and slide something across it to Ruby’s side. “What….?”   
  
“I do have something to ask, Ruby. You know I’m not the type to do things by the book anymore, but I want to ask you something special.” With a smile, Weiss sat in her office chair and crossed one leg over the other. “And I have a feeling when I do, you’re going to jump over my desk and hug me.”   
  
“Are you...about to ask what I think you are…?” Tears began to form in the crimsonette’s silver eyes, overwhelmingly happy at the prospect of being proposed to.   
  


“I think so. Ruby Rose, will you do me the honor of being my wife and raising our children with me?” The calm look that showed on Weiss’s features showed just how much she had rehearsed this scene before getting into the office and just like she predicted, the moment she asked, a flurry of rose petals filled her room and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck before a loving kiss was planted on her lips.   
  
“Of course, Weiss! Of course! A thousand times, yes!” Ruby couldn’t contain her joy anymore as she held Weiss, squeezing her tight as she could before picking up the ring and moving it to her finger. “Wait… It’s too small…”   
  
“No, it’s not. You use a sniper, Ruby. I’d have for your ring to get caught in something and things go wrong. So I thought ahead.~” Opening her desk, she pulled out a thin necklace band with a small opening. “Mother tells me that Father gave this to her after their honeymoon. Proof of his love for her. She gave it to me when I was little, and now… I’m gonna give it to you.~” Unable to contain her smile, Weiss looped ring onto the necklace and put the necklace on Ruby’s figure. Taking a step back, her smile only grew at the beautiful sight. “Perfect. Just like you.~”   
  
“I… I don’t know what to say…” Tears were streaming down her cheeks at this point as she held the necklace in her hand, keeping the ring in her palm. “Weiss, I…”   
  
“Don’t say anything, Ruby. I know you’re happy. I am too.~” Sitting back in her chair, she moved Ruby to her lap and pulled out her scroll. “Now, you also know I enjoy showing off on occasion. What do you say we show off a bit?~” Pulling up the camera, she took a few pictures of her and Ruby kissing, holding up the necklace, and showing off the diamond ring before sending them to Winter, Yang, and Blake.   
  
“Won’t...Blake and Yang get mad though, Weiss?” Ruby asked, realizing her friend and sister also love Weiss and want to marry her.   
  
“Well, Yang is pretty sure she’s pregnant, so she might be happy. Blake may be a bit mad since she was next to have sex with me though. But I know she’d be happy for both of us.” Weiss said, setting her scroll down and kissing Ruby again.   
  
“Well, I’m not gonna stop you from having sex with her. That’s what we’re here for anyway! Or, it was.~” She started playing with the ring and smiled. “So, now what do we do?”   
  
“How about some brunch?”   
  
**Another Week Later** ****  
****  
“YOU PROPOSED TO RUBY?!” A certain faunus’s voice rang through her office and even out into the lobby wit how loud she was. “WHY?!”   
  
“Why not, Blake?” Weiss asked, looking to her kitten friend from her side of the desk. “I know you all love me, but she saved herself for me since she met me. Do you know how many people both of us have dated since we started at Beacon? The pain she must’ve felt when seeing me with someone else as a celebrity couple? I love you all, but I’ve never felt so sure of something in my whole life. Why are you so mad about it? She’s not against all of us still having children together.”   
  
“I’m… I’m not mad...just jealous… All those late nights we stayed up and read and studied together… All those phone calls after we graduated… I want to marry you too, Weiss! So why can’t I?!” Pain riddled her voice as she shouted to Weiss. Blake was far from heartbroken, she wouldn’t let that happen to her again, but she was definitely hurt. “I bet Yang wants to marry you too, Weiss… I know it makes you two happy, but-”   
  
“Just a moment, Blake.” Weiss pulled out her scroll, calling both Yang and Ruby. Both girls answered in just a few seconds. “Hey, girls. I’ve got a dumb question for you.”   
  
“Is it about marrying my sister?” Jealous labeled Yang’s tone as well.   
  
“Come on, Yang! With all those times I came to you about this, you’re not gonna be happy for me about it?” Ruby asked before Weiss cleared her throat.   
  
“I want to marry all three of you. And not just because Blake is throwing a fit in my office.” She could almost feel the kitten’s scowl on her as she spoke. “This past week after I proposed to Ruby, I’ve been thinking about just how much you three mean to me and why you mean so much. And when I proposed to Ruby, we even talked about if you two would be mad. I knew you would be, but I thought your happiness for Ruby and I would overcome that. But...even if it did...I’d still be mad about it. I hurt my teammates, my family, and the girls I love. Even if we didn’t marry, I’d have you three move in so we could always be together with the children. They’d always call you three mommy and we’d be living a life basically where we are all married. And that thought….it warmed my heart… I want to marry and live with you all. I know it’s rude to ask this after just proposing to Ruby but will you two ma-”   
  
“What, you think we didn’t know, Weiss?” Blake asked, sighing and walking over to her side of the desk. “We’ve spent years together, fighting and almost dying over and over. We know each other in and out other than very few aspects. Even if you didn’t propose to me, I was gonna work my ass off and propose to you.”   
  
“Yeah! I mean, I was looking for rings with Ruby’s help when you called.” Yang admitted, a blush on her side of the call that only Ruby could see.   
  
“Wait, Ruby was helping you??” Weiss asked, definitely confused now.   
  
“It was my idea, Weiss. We started as a family of friends and now we’re going to be an actual family. I was gonna surprise you when I helped them both pick out rings.” Ruby let out a soft giggle and rubbed the back of her head.   
  
“Wait, Weiss… Why are you crying?” Blake asked, watching the tears of joy stream down Weiss’s cheeks.   
  
“I love you three. Yes, I’ll marry you all. We’ll be one big happy family.” She turned to face Blake, who quickly kissed her with a smile.   
  


“Let’s let them go about their day, huh, Yang?” Ruby’s voice came over the call before both sisters hung up.   
  
“So...Where do we go from here, Weiss?” The kitten asked, her ears flicking a few times to the cold air in the room and the joy flowing through her.   
  
“Well, we gotta get you pregnant, right?~”   
  
“That we do. And… I’ve always wanted to have shower sex with someone. Think we can?~”   
  
“Of course.”

 

**One Hour Later In Weiss’s Bathroom**

 

“Hey, Weiss? Can I tell you a secret? It’s kind of embarrassing….” Blake blushed a deep shade of red as she slowly stripped herself out of her clothing, practically staring greedily at her fiance’s body.   
  
“Of course, Blake. Tell me whatever you need to.~” The soon mother-to-be said with a smile on her face, already naked and starting the water in the shower.   
  
“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen your cock…. Remember that month I was in an extreme heat and masturbated nearly all day every day during school, but then was suddenly fine the next day?”   
  
“Yeah…?”   
  
“Well, I was fine because I rode your cock while you were asleep…. I’m sorry, Weiss. I know it was wrong, but I just couldn’t hold myse-” She was cut off by a pair of soft, familiar lips meeting her own and dancing together for a moment before said lips parted away.   
  
“You’re forgiven. Just wake me if you ever want to do that again. We’re getting married, so there is no reason to hide anything.” She gently grazed her finger along Blake’s jawline in an attempt to lead the faunus into the shower. “What do you say we get started on getting the final mother pregnant?~”   
  
“I say we should’ve done this years ago.” She giggled and finished undressing, tossing her underwear on the floor and feeling the warm water fall down her body. She let out a soft and lustful purr as she felt Weiss waste no time and start assaulting her neck and collarbone with kisses. Running her hand through the woman’s white hair, she finally started to moan as she woman went just a bit lower and pulled her breasts into her mouth. “Oh, Weiss.~ You’re far better than expected!”   
  
Chuckling to herself, Weiss stood back up and gently pushed her kitten against the sort of cold shower wall. She wore a smile on her lips as she stepped closer, her cock only hardening fully to the sight of yet another friend she’s adored for years being naked in front of her and wanting her to ravage them. “Well, we’re only getting started, Blake. I know you aren’t the type to enjoy too much foreplay, so let’s get to the main event.” Keeping her smile, she kissed her raven-haired fiance and lifted her leg just enough to expose her soaked slit. “Think you’re ready to take it?”   
  
“Wouldn’t be the first time, would it?~” Wrapped her leg around Weiss’s waist, the faunus pulled in her lover and gave her another kiss. Smiling into the kiss, she forced her tongue into Weiss’s mouth and started playing with her soft and delicate tongue, moaning out as she felt the other woman’s tip pierce her lower lips and enter her. “Oh, fuck.~” Futily, but eagerly, she tried lowering herself further down the shaft, only to be held in place by her lover.   
  
“Oh, you naughty kitty. Let me do all the work.~” Planting another quick kiss on Blake’s lips, Weiss gently bucked her hips, inching herself deeper and deeper into the faunus’s tight snatch before eventually bottoming out. Having to bite her lip to suppress a moan, she certainly gave Blake a sexy show as her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head just from how tight the feline was. Staying still inside of the faunus so the two of them could enjoy the feeling, the SDC owner looked into her lover’s eyes, breathing just a bit heavier than normal. “Fuck, you’re so tight…. I love it.~”   
  
“Oh, I bet you say that to all the girls.~” The ravenette teased, licking her lips before purposefully moving Weiss’s hands to her own ass. “Just hold me up and pound me against the wall. I’m an animal, I can take it.~” She gave Weiss a quick wink before lifting her other leg and feeling her soft ass sink into her lover’s hands. Before feeling the thick shaft inside of her cunt move slightly out of her until only the tipped remained inside. A soft whimper left her as she felt empty inside her walls contracting in an attempt to pull the piece of meat back inside of her. Though, it was quickly shown that it wasn’t going to be needed.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Weiss started wildly fucking her partner, her hips moving without remorse or any sense of control, though she was easily hitting every sweet spot the faunus had inside her. She knew just how good she was doing due to feeling her lover’s legs twitching against her back and the sound of near screams of pleasure that left her partner that were easily louder than the shower water.  _ Never thought Blake would be a screamer… But I’m definitely not about to tell her to stop. _

 

Running her hand through her partner’s white hair, Blake pulled Weiss to her breast and moaned even louder, officially screaming as she felt the Schnee’s tongue play with her nipples almost like a professional. “OH GOD, WEISS! DON’T STOP, I’M GETTING CLOSE!”    
  
It was only a matter of minutes before the faunus let out a near guttural shriek of pleasure and bliss, climaxing around the Schnee cock in her core and squeezing it in a desperate attempt to make the girl cum. “Please, Weiss! Fill me like the breeding bitch I am!~”   
  
Like a smart wife-to-be, Weiss listened to her lover and kissed her passionately, plunging her tongue between the faunus’s lips and moaning into the kiss. With another few thrusts, her member throbbed and released her ball-churning load inside of the faunus, filling her womb before she was even finished cumming. Filling the faunus to the point she had to pull out and cum a few more spurts on her chest was enough to send them both into a heavy breathing spell as they gazed into each other’s eyes. “Good… Good thing we’re... in the shower, huh…?” She forced a genuine smile before guiding Blake’s feet to the floor of the shower, the water already starting to wash away the cum that coated her stomach.   
  
“Don’t start….making puns like...Yang.~” Blake teased in return, placing a loving kiss on Weiss’s lips and holding her lover close to her body. “I… I love you, Weiss.”   
  
“I love you too, Blake.” Turning off the water, the Schnee stepped out of the shower and started drying her body off. “What do you say we plan that wedding?~”   
  
**Wedding Night** ****  
****  
“Did all four of us really have to get the same room? Three of us are 6 months pregnant, you know!” Yang argued, sighing as she watched Weiss carry their bags into the family room. “Though...I was the one who refused to let us stay at the house for the honeymoon…”   
  
“Which we will take once the children are born. I know we will all be attached, but you’ve been forbidden to travel until shortly after the baby is born.” Weiss said with a smile as she sat on the bed, looking to her three wives with pure joy in her eyes. “I’ll pay the grandparents for help taking care of the kids as we are gone for two weeks. How does that sound to you three?”   
  
“Works for me. My mom still babysits.” Blake said with a soft giggle, sitting beside Weiss on the bed.   
  
Ruby was next, sitting in Weiss’s lap and holding her necklace that now had two rings on it. “And as far as I know, Dad and Uncle Qrow miss when Yang and I were little. Though… I’m not sure about Raven…”   
  
“Oh, I can convince her. She may not have been there for me and you, Rubes, but she damn well will be there for ours.” Yang said with a smile on her face, sitting on the only other spot beside Weiss. “But what do you girls say we consummate our marriage? Make Weissy here scream for us instead of us screaming for her.~”   
  
“Deal.” Ruby said quickly, pushing Weiss on her back with a smile.   
  
“I can get behind that.~” Blake was next, closing their door to their hotel room and slipping the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the handle.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe all of you gave birth on the same day….” Weiss sighed with a smile, peeling potatoes for dinner as Blake was near her, prepping the table for all seven members of their family.  
  
“Ruby claims it’s like girls with their period on the same week.” Blake giggled, setting tableware next and giving her wife a loving kiss on the cheek. “Besides, our little Jessamine was the only one that was technically premature. And not even by much.”   
  
Yang entered the kitchen next, carrying her little girl with white hair just as long and fluffy as her own, with the addition of orange tips. “And technically, Autumn was born first. Isn’t that right, sweetie?~” She cooed, kissing her giggling five year old’s cheeks. “She even got my lavender eyes.”   
  
“Hey, Mommy?” Autumn started, getting out of Yang’s arms and walking over to Weiss. “Why did you and Dragon name me Autumn?” Every child had a different name for their mothers, Weiss was Mommy, Blake was Kitty, Yang was Dragon, and Ruby was Rose. None of the parents ever had a complaint and found it absolutely adorable.   
  
“Well, dear… Dragon and I had a long talk about what to name you. She wanted to name you after her mother, Summer, and I wanted to name you after my sister, Winter. So we split the difference and chose Autumn. And I think it fits you well. You’re starting to grow into your orange tips a bit too.” She reached down with her clean hand and ruffled her daughter’s hair. Luckily, she wasn’t as anal about it as Yang was. “Where are your sisters Jessamine and Delilah?”   
  
“With Rose! They’re playing tag!”   
  
All three parents’ heads jumped up, Weiss nearly dropping a freshly peeled potato and Blake nearly dropping a plate. “I’ll go stop them!” Yang shouted, turning and dashing out of the room as quick as she could, stopping on the front porch and spotting the front yard now covered in rose petals and the two remaining children sitting on the ground with tears in their eyes. “Ruby! Where are you?! Why are the kids crying?!” The blonde mother ran to the two children and pulled them close. “Shhh. Shhh. Tell Dragon what’s wrong, sweeties. Did Rose get too into the game again?” Both children nodded and hugged their dragon, still sniffling. “Don’t worry, let’s get you inside for dinner and I’ll talk to Rose.”

  
“She’s just so fast! And the rose petals get in your face and and and…” Delilah cried into her aunt, holding her close and wiping any snot on the cloth.   
  
“It’s just not fair, Dragon!” Jessamine added, hugging Yang as tight as she could without squeezing her. There was no hope to accidentally hurt her, so that wasn’t going to happen.

  
“Yang?! What’s wrong? I heard you call me! Are the kids okay?!” Ruby sounded terrified as she ran to her sister from the garage, panting a bit and bending over to catch her breath, eyes locked on her sister’s lavender ones.   
  
“Stay here. I’ll have a talk with you in a minute, Ruby.” The blonde said, a bit irritated, but never able to stay mad at her sister. After escorting the siblings inside, she came back out and sat on the porch. “Alright, Ruby. How many times have we told you not to use your semblance when playing with the kids? We can’t even keep up with you half the time with how fast you’ve gotten.” Sighing to herself, she put her elbow on her hip and her chin in her palm. “I’m not mad at you but you have to remember they can’t keep up with you when you use your semblance.”   
  
“I… I know, Yang… I just… Seeing them happily chasing after me just makes me excited and energetic! I know you’ve used your semblance in front of them to make them laugh and smile. I mean… Blake’s learned to do it to tuck them all in at once now.” Ruby did her best to defend herself, sitting beside her sister but still sounding a bit disappointed in herself. “I’m sorry…”   
  
“Hey, none of us are mad at you. Just remember that they all can’t keep up yet. Hell, they may have tripped on some of your rose petals and faceplant into the ground.” The blonde put a hand on her sister’s shoulder and pulled her close enough to kiss her cheek. “Now, come on. Let’s go inside and cook for the kiddies. Weiss is making steak and baked potatoes for us and mashed potatoes for the children.” Standing up, she made her was back into the kitchen, Ruby following closely behind her.   
  
“Delilah, what would you like to drink, dear?” Blake asked, setting cups in front of all the children as they got into their seats and opening the fridge.   
  
As Delilah closed her blue eyes, she felt her Mommy’s hand ran through her dark hair with natural white tips and heard the woman whisper in her ear. “... I want some wine!”   
  
“Wine? Got it, dear.” The kitten paused as she realized just what the little one asked for. “Weiss, stop telling our children they want wine! We all agreed they can have a taste if they want to when they turn ten. But only a taste.” Blake pulled out a carton of chocolate milk and smiled, pouring it for all of their babies as Ruby sped around the table and put food on everyone’s plates. The children’s were cut up before all of their milk was poured and the adults all had their meals set too, not a single rose petal falling on the table or in the food.   
  
“Wow, Ruby! You’ve gotten better! Not a single petal in our food for the past month.” Weiss said, clapping for her wife before hearing Jessamine clear her throat.   
  
“She got one on my glasses though.” Jessamine sounded to be the most intelligent of the three children, taking after both of her parents when it came to her smarts, but definitely like Blake when it came to her looks. She tossed the single petal on the floor and felt Ruby’s hand appear between her white cat ears and black hair.   
  
“Sorry, Kitten! Guess Rose got a bit distracted by how good the food smells.” She wrapped her arms around the child and smiled wide as she felt Jessamine’s hands rest on her arms in silent forgiveness.   
  
As she felt one of her four mothers let her go and head to the other side of the table, the faunus child smiled and rubbed her golden eyes before digging into her food.   
  
Weiss sat back and watched as everyone’s faces lit up from the taste of her cooking. _It’s evenings like this that make me amazingly happy to be able to come home to a loving family. Even if things get a bit hectic at times._ With a smile on her face, she started eating her meal as well, loving the taste just like the rest of her family was.   
  
**After Dinner** ****  


Yang and Blake were in the kitchen, washing dishes together and sharing a couple of kisses as Weiss and Ruby were sitting in the living room, talking about potential schooling for the children. The kids were all upstairs playing with their toys for the next twenty minutes, just passing time before it was time for their weekly movie night.  
  
“Gotchu, Jessa!” Autumn shouted, the four of them playing tag on their bed and nearly falling off with every step. Her white hair falling in front of her face as she stopped on the edge of the bed, tipping over like she was about to fall off. Ah-”   
  
“I gotcha!” Delilah smiled to herself as she dove off her bed and managing to catch her sister with a thud on the floor. “You okay?”   
  
“Yeah.” Autumn smiled as the other Jessamine looked down from her top bunk to see the two.   
  
“What about you, D? You okay?” The faunus asked, her glasses nearly falling off of her face from the angle she was sitting.   
  
“Good to go!”   
  
“Girls! Keep it down up there! We don’t want you getting hurt now!” Yang called from downstairs, finishing with the dishes.   
  
“No, ma’am!” They all called, smiling and giggling to each other.

 

“Alright, girls! It’s movie time!” Ruby called from the living room about ten minutes later, the parents already sitting on the couch. Weiss was in the middle of the couch with her arms on the back of the furniture while Blake and Yang were on either side of her, on the opposite end of the couch, leaning off the end to give their children room. Ruby, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor because her and Delilah loved the feeling of the carpet when they laid down. Like mother, like daughter.

 

All the children came rushing into the room and sat with their respective mothers, leaving Weiss almost alone in the middle of the couch. That quickly changed as Autumn, Delilah, and Jessamine all jumped from their mothers and snuggled into Weiss’s lap. Delilah sat in between her legs as Autumn was on the left with Yang and Jessamine on the right with Blake. Almost immediately following suit, Yang, Blake, and Ruby were next, sitting beside their children and in just enough reach for Weiss to be able to caress them during the movie. Though, Ruby stayed on the floor between Weiss and Delilah’s legs, letting her daughter use her shoulders as a footstool.

 

“So, girls. What movie are we watching tonight?” Weiss asked, pulling all of her children closer to her. “I hope your mothers kept it child-friendly.~”  
  
“Despicable Me 2!” Autumn called out, feeling her mother use her semblance to rush over to the blu-ray player and push in the movie before putting her feet back on her shoulder.   
  
As the movie started, all the children went quiet as their mothers played with their hair and held them close to their bodies, but never taking them away from Weiss. Weiss, on the other hand, used her semblance and activated a few small glyphs throughout the room, dropping the temperature enough for everyone to cuddle as close as they possibly could before draping a blanket over themselves. _If only I had a way to take a picture of us like this…._ The Schnee head thought to herself for a moment before nearly jumping in her seat, the weight of the children being the only thing keeping her in place.   
  
“Something wrong, dear?” Blake asked, looking over to Weiss as Yang paused the movie since the kids all looked to their white haired mother and not the movie.   
  
“Ruby, go get the camera. I wanna take a picture of all of us together.~ I mean look at us. All cuddled up together, Delilah’s head barely poking out of the blanket as her sisters rest on my shoulders and you three close to the kids? It’s adorable.” Weiss smiled as she explained everything to Ruby, the kids bouncing a bit at the thought, always having loved taking pictures with their parents.   
  
“On it!” Ruby sped off, only to appear in the room with the camera ten seconds later. Setting up the timer, the grown crimsonette found the perfect spot to set the phone as she got in the picture.

 

When all was said and done, the family had a new picture of the seven of them cuddled together on the couch with a blanket around everyone but Ruby, who had her cape to keep her warm. Of course, every living grandparent and family member would get a copy of the picture with the caption ‘Schnee Movie Night’.  
  
“I love you girls.” Weiss aid with a smile as Yang started the movie up again.   
  
“Love you too!” The family cheered together, almost in perfect unison back to the head of the house.   
  
**Bedtime For The Kiddies**

 

“Okay, kids! Time for bed! Finish brushing your teeth and let’s go!” Blake called out, reading to herself as she waited for the children to come out of their shared bathroom and stand in the doorway with their pajamas on.

 

Delilah kept with her mother’s rose color and wore one of Ruby’s shirts from Beacon along with a pair of black pajama pants. Jessamine kept with her mother’s black theme, wearing a black onesie with moons and books on it, handmade by Kitty herself. Autumn was something else though. Just like her mother, she hated wearing anything to cover her body when it came to going to bed. She claimed it got far too hot to sleep, so since she was so young, her family let her get away with wearing just a baggy t-shirt that covered the majority of her body.  
  
All of the schnee babies yawned and rubbed their eyes, Jessamine having her glasses resting on the top of her head to avoid breaking them. Autumn walked up to Kitty and gently tugged her sleeve, earning the attention of their mother from her book.   
  
“Oh, good. You’re here sooner than expected.” Blake said, closing her book as three clones morphed out of her and walked towards the two bunk beds the family built for the children. “Now, everyone, get in bed. I’ll tuck you in.” She watched every child go into their respective beds and her clones tuck in every child that wasn’t her own. Jessamine got the privilege of being tucked in by the real faunus. “Goodnight, sweethearts. We’ll wake you tomorrow for breakfast.” Every child got a goodnight kiss on the cheek from the real Blake and as the clones vanished back into her.   
  
“Goodnight!” They called in unison, closing their eyes to try and sleep.   
  
Closing the door behind her, Blake headed into the master bedroom, smiling to herself as she saw the others already in bed and playing with each other. Ruby and Yang were both lapping up the precum that dripped out of Weiss’s cock. “Dust, I’m glad we soundproofed the room so the children wouldn’t be able to hear us do anything.”   
  
“Don’t forget about the child-proof door so they can’t come in during the middle of the night and disturb us.” Weiss added, grunting softly as her wives found a sweet spot on her cock. Almost immediately, both girls reacted and started abusing the spot Ruby found, Yang taking the head of Weiss’s cock in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. She watched Blake close the door and start walking towards the bed and start stripping, dropping her clothes on the floor with every step. The sight of her wife’s toned and beautiful body making its way to the bed bounce with every step as her eyes locked with Blake’s with the added attention from Ruby and Yang was enough to push her over her limit and back her hips. Rope after rope of cum flew into the air and landing on both Ruby and Yang’s cheeks, both girls eagerly licking it off each other as Blake crawled into bed.   
  
“You really love the sight of me that much, dear?~” Forcing her way between Yang and Ruby, the faunus positioned herself over her lover’s still hard shaft and dropped her knees, piercing herself atop the member and biting back a loud moan, making it into a quiet purr instead.   
  
“Hey! That’s not fair! It’s my turn to go first tonight!” Ruby whined, dragging her nails up Blake’s body in a sensual protest. “I-”   
  
“Oh, calm down, Ruby. We all know we’re all getting filled tonight, so just sit back and enjoy the ride.” Yang smirked, wrapping her lips around one of Blake’s breasts, sucking on her near perfect nipples and reaching out with her other hand to squeeze Weiss’s breast, pinching her nipple as well. “Join me, Rubes.” Her voice came out a bit muffled as she turned her head a bit to really latch onto the breast, using her free hand to start toying with her own slit.   
  
Sighing, Ruby placed a kiss on Weiss’s lips and started to lick her lover’s ear before whispering to her. “Send them out to get groceries tomorrow. We’ll have some alone time.~” Starting to kiss down her collarbone, she soon made her way to her wife’s breast, taking her nipple into her mouth and using her tongue to play with it. And just like her sister, her hand found it’s way down to her slit as she started teasing and playing with herself.   
  
“Well, it has certainly been a long time since we’ve done anything like this. What do you say we make it last?~” Blake purred happily as she bounce atop Weiss’s cock, one of her hands resting on the white haired woman’s hip as the other found its way to her free breast, kneading it with every bounce.   
  
Weiss didn’t hesitate to grab her faunus lover’s head and pull her in for a deep and passionate kiss, forcing her tongue into Blake’s mouth and playing with hers. Both pairs of lips let moans escape into the other’s mouth before they broke their kiss and stared into each other’s eyes. Having already cum, the SDC owner was already closing in on her second orgasm as her shaft was milked for all of it’s worth in those warm, velvety walls. “Oh god Slow down, Blake! You’re gonna make me cum already!”   
  
“Isn’t that the point?”   
  
“Yeah, and I want the turn that was stolen from me!” Ruby’s muffled voice came from Weiss’s breast.   
  
The Schnee Queen heard her blonde dragon giggle before biting her nipple and tugging on it, earning a strained gasp of pleasure from her before hearing her voice. “I’ll be patient, I know I’m gonna get every drop out of you that I can.” She quickly went back to suckling on Weiss’s nipple, twisting it with her teeth and earning more gasps from the woman.   
  
“See, Weiss. You can give us all babies again like you want to.~”   
  
Weiss groaned and bucked her hips a few times, the pleasure starting to take over her body as she released rope after rope of her warm, fertile seed into her faunus partner. “All three of you want to get pregnant...again…?”   
  
“Yes.” They said in unison, smiling to each other and then Weiss, Blake covered up her snatch the best she could to avoid losing any cum that may gift her with another child.   
  
“Fuck, this is going to be a long, but amazing night.~” Weiss groaned in fake annoyance as Ruby positioned her cunt over Weiss’s rigid cock. “And I’m going to love every second of it.~” She watched with a smile as the crimsonette eased her way down her cock, moaning as she went down inch by inch, only to have the faunus latch herself onto her now freed breast, and take up Ruby’s job.   
  
“We all will, Weiss!~” Ruby smiled as she finally bottomed out and met her wife’s hips.


End file.
